Illumination on a rotating device such as a vehicle's wheel has been a trend at least as early as the release of a science fiction film: “Tron: Legacy,”® in 2010. Not only are illuminated wheels trendy and eye-catching but they also add visibility to the vehicle. Illuminated wheels make driving safer for the driver of the vehicle as well as for pedestrians and other drivers on the road, especially under foggy or dark conditions.
Although most existing products adopt LED (Light Emitting Diode) light bulbs, which consume relatively low energy compared to their traditional counterparts, multiple light bulbs are used within the rotating device in order to light up the entire wheel. As many of these products use batteries, using multiple light bulbs means more frequent battery changes or recharges, which are both inconvenient and uneconomical. Besides, the fewer the light bulbs are needed for illuminating a wheel, the lower the costs for buying and maintaining the devices are. Therefore, methods and apparatuses for reducing the number of light sources while sufficiently illuminating the rotating wheels reduce costs for acquiring and maintaining such illuminating devices and are needed in the market. Additionally, mounting the battery with the lights, within the rotating hardware may adversely affect the balance of the rotating hardware.